Human
Humans are average-sized, bipedal beings originating from Earth, which is located in the Milky Way- Kalsias's neighbor galaxy. Though the humans don't lock themselves off from the rest of space and their home planet can easily be visited through intergalactic ports, the humans themselves are rarely found in Kalsias and their culture remains mostly mysterious and obscure to the Kalsians. What is known about humans is that they're heavily technology dependent- even moreso than the people of Kalsias, as humans on their own are physically weaker than the Kalsian races. History Not much is known about the humans. What is known is that they've been in space far before the Kalsians got into space through the Ascension. Throughout Kalsias's history, interaction with the humans have been minimal, though they didn't make much of an attempt to hide their existence. Most Kalsian races are on friendly terms with humans, but it's not exactly a close relationship. Quite early on in Kalsian history, humans contacted the Kalsians, and the two galaxies established an intergalactic port together for easier travel in between themselves. Since then, some Kalsians have been known to be in the Milky Way (usually as visitors, seldom as residents), and while humans are very recluse and scarce in Kalsias, they'll occasionally appear in Kalsias as well. In general, Kalsians tend to be curious about humans, and a human walking around in public may get a few intrigued stares. Despite Kalsias being in contact with the human race, the Kalsians still don't know very much about the humans, which has lead some people to believe that they shouldn't be trusted. There is no evidence to prove that belief however, as the humans have always been known to be either benevolent or neutral. Culture Visitors of Earth have said that the planet is covered in various ancient structures, some still standing tall after thousands of years. Most areas of the planet are sparsely populated. There are entire cities that have been left to gather dust, completely devoid of any residents and overgrown with flora. The areas that are currently being inhabited seem like newer cities. The most populated areas on the planet are northern Africa (especially Morocco and Egypt), Scandinavia, Greenland, and the city of Ashbury- a large military base in Antarctica. On top of that, the humans have also terraformed and colonized the fourth planet from their star, Mars. Mars is about as populated as Earth. Last but not least, there's a city orbiting Earth in the form of a space station, named Avalon. Of all major cities in the human's home system, Avalon appears to be the most populated. While many formerly bustling cities have been abandoned, other areas of the planet where the newer cities have been built are fairly active. Most residents are humans, with very few Kalsians. The buildings are constructed with highly advanced technology, which make even Kalsian architecture look archaic and simple. The architecture is polished and smooth, with many of the buildings towering high into the sky (with the exception of Ashbury, where the buildings are lower and built more for durability than beauty). Another interesting aspect of human technology is the structure they built around their home planet's star, Sol. This structure is composed panels designed to harvest the sun's energy. The panels are transparent and allow the sun's light to pass through, so the structure doesn't have an ill effect on earth's lighting or temperature. Cybernetics are also a fairly common part of human society, designed to enhance sensory and physical abilities. Due to Kalsias's relationship with technology and the controversy behind cybernetic enhancements, however, this piece of culture was never picked up by Kalsians, and doesn't seem like it will be picked up any time soon. Physiology Humans, unlike Kalsian races, have no natural defenses built into their bodies, though they damage just about as easily as most Kalsian races (with the exception of the Geltar, of course). All of their senses are also fairly average, or even dull, at their bases. They have the most anatomical similarities with Aurelians and Xhilleph, between their internal structure and general shape. Rather than being covered in fur or feathers, however, they're covered in skin, much like the Qetarr. Unlike Qetarr skin however, human skin naturally grows light amounts of hair. Humans, like all Kalsians, have cured aging and are biologically immortal. Of course, this only means that death from aging itself doesn't happen, and doesn't prevent them from dying in other ways. Cybernetics, on the other hand, can provide increased physical abilities for humans. These cybernetics can sharpen the senses, as well as enhance physical strength and motor functions, allowing for more situational awareness, precise movement, and speed than they would otherwise have. The enhanced physical abilities, however, are not "superhuman" by any means, even if they do make a noticeable difference in performance.Category:Races